One of the Best Days of Her Life
by csinycastle85
Summary: Title says it all, if I say anymore it is going to give away.


Title: One of the Best Days of Her Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. Nor do I own "Bad Day", Daniel Powter does.

Author's Note: The Fairmont Chateau Lake Louise is located in Alberta, Canada.

A/N 2: The next story in the Kate/Rick one-shot story series. Forgot to mention that "Wish Come True" would have taken place around (in my mind in AU storyline around December 2011). This one-shot is a sequel to "Wish Come True". This story takes place on Kate's birthday, November 17.

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Song: Bad Day-Sung By: Daniel Powter

* * *

Right as her alarm clock buzzed at 6am, Kate woke up not realizing that by the end of the day her life would change forever.

She had spent the previous night with Rick and his family. After a dinner and a movie, she insisted on going home and getting sleep there. The two of them have been dating for eleven months and Rick was ready to pop the question, he had most of the plan in place.

Sure enough when she got to the squad room at her usual time, 8 AM, she noticed that she had once again gotten there before Rick.

_He is probably running late and will be here soon. I will just work on paperwork._

Two hours later her growling stomach was causing her foul mood. One, they had no case and two, Rick hadn't arrived yet with her coffee and bear claw (luckily they had an espresso machine and Ryan had made the quick run to get her bear claw.

An hour later Montgomery came out off his office to let Kate know.

"Detective Beckett, Castle said he won't be coming in today."

"WHAT?" asked Kate louder than she meant to (inwardly she was glad he wouldn't be there to watch her do paperwork but she would miss his witty remarks and jokes) and added, "Sorry sir."

Montgomery smiled and knew Kate didn't intend for that happen.

_**If only she knew what is about to happen today**__**.**_

"So why don't you just finish up the paperwork and take the rest of the next two days off.

Montgomery then headed back to his office when his thoughts brought a smile on his face.

**_It's about time that Rick proposed to Kate, they are meant to be together. Kate will be rendered speechless when she finds out what Rick has planned for her that she won't know what hit her._**

Kate nodded as she thought, **_oh boy today is going to be a long day._**

_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_  
_They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_  
_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces everytime_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_  
_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_

Kate's feeling that it was going to be a long day proved right; as the day wore on it got worse and worse; to make matters worse the heels on her favorite pair of shoes broke off all of a sudden, causing her to mutter a load of expletives under her breath.

By early afternoon, Kate was in a foul mood and all the other colleagues except Lanie, Ryan and Esposito steered clear of her.

Montgomery, who had caught a glimpse of her bad mood the last few hours from his office, knew it was time to send her to her surprise.

Montgomery walked over to her desk and talked to her in a fatherly voice.

"Detective Beckett seeing that you have your work done why don't you and your team take off now? I will make sure you guys don't get called in this weekend."

As soon as Kate heard what Montgomery had said, she wanted to say something but decided not to.

Meantime Rick was back at the lobby of the new place Kate now lived at waiting for her return from the 12th while making one last mental check to prepare himself for the surprise he was about to spring on his Kate.

It had been eleven months since they gotten together and they couldn't have been happier. Now he was ready to give the surprise of a lifetime…and on her birthday.

As Rick got out the ring box from the pocket of his jeans and opened it, he smiled when he saw the ring.

**_I am about to propose to the woman of my dreams, this is one to tell our grandkids._**

Hearing Kate approach the lobby he made sure everything was in place he closed the ring box, put it back in his pocket, made sure the red single stemmed thornless rose was in position on the passenger seat and waited as she stepped in the lobby.

He then snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Kate before turning around seeing who it was.

"Oh geez," began Kate, and she punched him lightly in the arm, "Rick, you lug you scared the daylight out of me and where on earth have you been all day?"

Rick pays no attention to Kate's tirade, pulls her in for a kiss, gentle on the lips at first then powerfully full on.

It didn't take long for Kate's exasperation at Rick to melt away with the kiss as she readily deepened it.

When they had to come up for air, she was no longer mad at him.

They locked gazes for a little bit and then Rick spoke up, "Kate my love I am taking you on a trip you won't soon forget. There are two surprises along the way. All you have to do is take some warm clothing and something special."

Kate looked at Rick with particular interest and couldn't help asking, "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise."

Kate bit her lip gently and then said, "Could I at least change into something more comfortable?"

"Sure thing my sweets," said Rick with a bright smile before giving her another kiss.

A little while later Rick was waiting for Kate; when she was ready go wearing a red v-neck cashmere sweater (that she got at a sale) paired with her favorite dark skinny jeans and her favorite red peacoat.

Right behind her was a suitcase she had packed for their getaway.

Kate headed straight for where Rick was sitting and before he could stand up she sat down in his lap enclosed her arms around Rick's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek whilst taking in his aftershave.

Awhile later when they had to come up for air, Rick said, "We should get going or we will miss the surprises altogether."

Within five minutes they were on their way. Following an hour's drive (thankfully due to unusually light traffic) they were at a small municipal airport in White Plains. Their driver held open the door and Rick ever the gentleman was instantly by the passenger side holding out his hand to Kate.

Right as Kate got out of the car Rick said, "Kate, close your eyes and I will lead you to your first surprise."

Kate looked at Rick warily rising one eyebrow but did as she was asked.

Once he made sure that Kate wasn't peeking he led her towards her first surprise.

"Kate, you can open your eyes now."

When she did, she saw his cozy and small private jet.

Kate didn't say anything because she knew Rick had his own private jet.

Kate didn't know what to say but gave him another kiss.

"Are you ready for surprise number 2?"

Kate nodded wondering what could still be in store. Then after Rick helped her on the jet she saw it, assorted bouquets of flowers from lilies to roses to carnations and everything in between.

"Rick, these are beautiful," said Kate as she smelled the fragrant flowers.

"I did this for you my love."

Kate couldn't do anything but smile.

During the plane ride, even as Kate's curiosity was growing stronger by the second she was enjoying being held in Rick's strong arms and all the kisses he was lavishing on her.

At the start of the flight, Kate was getting anxious but knew not to question Rick because she knew it would be pointless.

Following a three hour flight time and then another two and a half hour car ride, they arrive at their hotel, The Fairmont Lake Louise. Kate to say the least was tired; surprisingly despite his hyper energy Rick was too.

-x-

After a refreshing eight hours of sleep and an energizing breakfast, Kate was ready for whatever Rick had planned for her.

Getting together with Rick had done wonders for her psyche. His constant liveliness made her feel animated.

-x-

The day that Rick had planned for them was so much fun. Back in New York the only place they might able to have a snow day was in Central Park but would be risking snowballs hitting the wrong person. Or they would have to go into the countryside and with her job that would it harder. Plus the scenery here was hard to beat; in New York it would instantly turn to slush;

After a day of sledding, snowball fights and snow angels. In between or midst of their activities either Kate or Rick would try and get in a few kisses. Their last activity was building a snowman. Rick knew now was the perfect time to surprise Kate with the proposal. While Kate went to get a carrot and some coal from the day trip basket, Rick took the ring out and put it on the snowman's left arm.

Kate back from getting what was needed when she saw some thing glisten in the sunlight. When she stepped closer to see what it was she gasped; it was a gorgeous diamond ring; 3 carat 3 round stones, two blue diamonds and one white diamond set in 18K white gold.

When Kate came back from being rendered speechless, she turned around to see Rick already down on one knee, smiling his special smile.

With his free hand he took Kate's left hand brought it up and kissed and said, "Kate sweetheart I have loved you from the very first moment I met you. You are the most strong-willed and enthralling woman I have ever met. I would be honored if you answer my question. Ms. Katherine Beckett, would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Kate who was once against taken by surprise tried to find her voice. The one guy she gave her heart to had asked her the most important question.

"Yes Rick, I will…I will marry you," Kate answered with a teary smile.

Once he heard Kate had agreed to be his wife his heart leapt with joy as he momentarily let go of Kate's hand, got the ring out off the snowman's arm and slowly slid it on to Kate's ring finger and then jumped up and held her tightly in his arms.

Rick then placed his hands on Kate's smooth face and placed a couple of butterfly kisses on her neck and one on her forehead and then a soothing kiss on her lips. After they came up for air, the lovebirds gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and then led her back to their hotel room, where they changed and began celebrating the first night of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "One of the Best Days of Her Life". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
